The present invention relates to transducer connectors. In particular, a transducer is releasably connected to a system.
In medical diagnostic ultrasound, an imaging system has one or more receptacles. Detachable ultrasound probe assemblies are connected to the receptacles. For the probe assembly, a transducer array is housed in a hand-held probe. The hand-held probe is connected through a cable to a connector. The connector electrically and mechanically releasably connects to the ultrasound system. The user can select different ultrasound probes for different examinations and connect the selected probe to the ultrasound imaging system. Using beamformers and other circuitry in the ultrasound imaging system, an image is generated through the transmission and reception of acoustic energy by the connected transducer probe.
To place the connector into one of the receptacles, the user forces the connector into the receptacle. The connector must be aligned in a specific manner with the receptacle, which may result in the cable extending in an undesired or inconvenient direction and may be difficult to align given the positioning of the receptacle on the imaging system.
The force, a mechanical latch, or automatic latch holds the connector in place in the receptacle for use. When disconnecting the transducer assembly, the user releases the latch and/or applies sufficient force to remove the connector from the receptacle. It may be difficult for the user to apply the force in the required direction. Any latching may be difficult given the user's position relative to the receptacle.